That Magic Touch
by ClivaMature
Summary: It started out as a normal day, when Cronus found out how sensitive Kankri is...


That Magic Touch

It was just a normal evening. Or at least, that's what Kankri thought it was when he came to visit Cronus at Eridan's hive, since the latter was away for the night. He was already aware of their matespritship, and since he wasn't really in the mood to witness sloppy makeouts, he left them the hive free.  
Cronus and Kankri were sitting together on the couch, just listening at some of the music the Ampora had been working on.  
"This piece of music was quite enjoyable, Cronus. How long have you been working on it?"  
Cronus put the guitar down as Kankri leaned against him. "Not much really.. I've still got something I'd like to change, but.. yeah, I'm glad you liked it."  
They cuddled together, just pleased by eachother's company, Kankri hiding his face in the other's chest, Cronus just looking at him sweetly.  
He started to brush his fingers through Kankri's hair, when he accidently stroke the edge of his ears.  
This elicited a small gasp from the troll, that took them both by surprise. Cronus stroke the spot again, making Kankri close his eyes and blush faintly. Seeing as he was enjoying it, the Ampora continued, running his finger down his neck, making Kankri start to cling to the other's t-shirt.  
Cronus lifted his head up to kiss him, not expecting the passion with which Kankri had caught the suggestion. The Aquarius took this as a cue to continue, and he moved his hands down to his chest, letting them roam along his sides, while nipping at his ears and neck. Kankri wasn't saying anything, much to his surprise, and mostly amusement. It seemed that his brain had just shut down to give into pleasure.  
He slowly started to push him down on the couch, slipping a hand under the hem of his bright red sweater, only to meet his chest-high pants. Sighing, he just kept Kankri's attention on the kisses he was pressing all over his neck so he didn't notice that his hands had started to crawl under his pants, pulling them to a normal height. Kankri had started to breathe really heavily once Cronus had started to rake his nails along his back, letting himself escape a few whimpers that sent blood straight to Cronus' bulge. He never thought he could get so aroused by just hearing those soft moans.  
Kankri wasn't sure of what he was feeling or what was actually going on. All he knew was that he was feeling really good, and it was Cronus that was doing something to him. He could hear himself moan at every magic touch, and deep inside felt kind of guilty for feeling so good, but he wanted this to never stop. He didn't know whether it was going to break his vows, but when Cronus's hands had started to make their way to his clothed sheath, that became the last of his toughts.  
Cronus reached for one of Kankri's nubby horns, making him scream and send shivers all through his body. For some misterious reason, the smaller troll's hand went instinctively to the other troll's horns as a response. This made Cronus take a deep breath and growl into Kankri's ear, making him squirm underneath him. Kankri pulled him into a deep kiss, muffling his gasps as Cronus kept grinding his hand against Kankri's now unsheathed bulge that was trying to get rid of the clothes that were confining it. His own was pressing against his pants, and it was starting to get difficult to ignore it.  
He hesitated a second, not sure on what to do, when he heard Kankri whisper in the most arousing way he had ever heard "please... don't stop please". This just blew his think pan.  
Cronus almost tore Kankri's pants away, not finding any resistance at all. He started to trail kisses down Kankri's stomach, almost stopping to think of how incredible the situation was.  
The kisses kept going further down, around the base of the writhing red bulge and the soaking wet lips of Kankri's nook. The Aquarius grabbed Kankri's waist as he started to slide his tongue between the two organs, making Kankri scream his name at the top of his lungs and grind against him.  
As Cronus concentrated on the bulge, Kankri found himself thinking of why he had those vows of his when it felt so good. It still wasn't enough though...

"Cronus..." he said between a moan and another.

"Cronus, please fuck me..."

This statement definitely left Cronus dazed, especially thinking that it was Kankri saying such thing, but he didn't leave him waiting too long.  
He quickly unzipped and discarded his jeans and boxers, undressing Kankri too while kissing him again and again.  
Even if they were both so turned on at the moment to even think about it, Cronus thought it nice to tell his flush mate:

"This is going to hurt a little"

All Kankri did was hold him close and let their bulges entwine, moaning in consent.  
Cronus moved back a little.  
His name screamed out aloud by the troll beneath him was just the best, as he bit down on Kankri's neck, feeling his bulge being engulfed by Kankri's warmth. The feeling was overwhelming for both of them, and for a moment they just stayed still, loving the sensation.  
When Cronus started to move again, Kankri followed him, letting the waves of pleasure course through his body with every thrust.  
Cronus reveled in pleasure with every scream that came out of Kankri's open mouth, that was quickly closed by his passionate kisses. They soon broke for air, since they were almost there.  
Kankri didn't stop moaning his name and screaming, arching his back as he felt the orgasm creep up. He shakily came with a scream, spilling his candy red genetic material all over himself. Cronus was close behind, and with a few thrusts in that hot, wonderfully tight nook, he came growling again in Kankri's ear.  
Cronus remained still, keeping himself up with his arms, huffing and tenderly looking at the shaking troll beneath him. He gently leaned down, pressing soft kisses on his cheek.

"Everything ok chief..?"

Kankri slowly wrapped his arms around him, holding his head between his hands. He just couldn't find any words to say how dazed the experience had left him. He nodded, still trembling slightly as he felt Cronus's bulge slip out and releasing his genetic material that was blocked there. Still panting, he pulled Cronus into a hug, and closed his eyes.

"I'm so flushed for you Cronus.."

Cronus sank his face in Kankri's black hair, breathing his scent.

"I'm flushed for you too."

They stayed cuddled there for at least ten minutes, just catching their breaths and loving each others warmth.

"We'd better clean up here before Eridan comes back..."

Fin


End file.
